


A Tale of Rodhette

by Sora



Category: Cedric/OC, Frozen Crossover - Fandom, Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: Adventure/Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor/Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia was always curious about why her step-father was always so sad during the Wassalia holiday; now she is about to find out, and then some...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Rodhette

A Tale of Rodhette

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the first or any other fandom that may arise in this fanfic; I do however own all OCs, except Eden. Eden is a special case… Anyways, if you don't like smart-mouth Mary Sues feel free to go elsewhere, oh, and this will be a really long fic separated into three parts as it involves 3 characters, two of which are OCs. I may do a prequel later for one of the OCs which is starred in here and how she became who she was; otherwise, enjoy the madness friends; oh and since I kinda never dated when Olaf showed up, the timeline is sometime after the Tale of Miss Nettle...

Chapter 1: On the first day of Wassalia, her highness gave to me, a snow-man eating Jiggly-Wiggly

Sofia found it concerning this Wassalia as her step-dad, Roland the Second, looked out into the snow for a moment instead of being cheerful. It seemed here lately that every time she tried to ask, someone would interrupt but this was the day she was finally going to get her answers; too bad it happened to be at the dinner table.

“Another year, another Wassalia without Tanya,” he muttered.

“Who's Tanya, Dad?” Sofia inquired curiously.

“Oh, yes… Well….” He stammered as he got inquiring looks from his family as the chair with a mind of its own flipped him backwards, the jiggly-wiggly pudding wobbling precariously in the shock.

“It's time they know, Rollie.” Queen Miranda stated as she grabbed his hand and held it for support.

Roland the Second sighed as Baileywick had the servants fix his majesty's chair before he sat in it again and Baileywick left to prepare for the dignitaries to arrive from the kingdoms of the north.

“Agreed; can we agree not to say that name though; especially not by this chair.”

James, Amber and Sofia nodded.

“Remember children, about how we talked about the wishing well and how not to make a wish you don't mean...”

“Yes, father, we can all do without that reminder….” Amber huffed

“Yea, you turned Sofia into a cat...” James laughed.

“IT was ON accident; I didn't mean to,” Amber vehemently protested.

“Yes, that was the same as my wish… You see, my youngest sister was named Tanya, and we were playing by the well many years ago, long before you children were born...”

//Flashback//

“Rollie, Rollie, look what I found; I found a magic well in the garden… Come see, come see….” bounced a young blonde-haired 8 year old girl in the Wassalia snow around her older 12 year old brother a younger Roland the Second who happened to be exploring the ground, “Oh, I can't wait to see Cedric when he gets off on vacation and show him, he'll love it; he adores anything magical… Can we throw in a coin, please Rollie?”

Her brown eyes and pale skin shined against the snow as she danced and sung with delight around him in her long red hood, only to infuriate the young boy as he was trying to explore by himself after a long day of studies. He was infuriated that she always seemed to be able to find things, especially magic things. He threw the coin in the well in frustration and made his first wish, a vague thought in his mind on an old fable called “The Swan King”.

“I wish the Swan King would take you far away; your singing and talking bothers me so!!!” He snarled only to stumble back in shock as a multitude of black swans surrounded his youngest sister.

“As you wish your highness, do well to remember though that magic wells cannot wish others back… And, how ironic too, your sister would grow up to be the strongest fairy the world has ever seen, aside from my own kin… too bad you won't be able to see it...” The Swan King stated as he snapped his fingers the girl disappearing from view.

“NO!” Roland shouted but it was too late; she was gone. All that remained was a flurry of large black swan feathers on the snow.

“I leave you with two gifts and a few words to keep in mind, future king; your kin will have the same feathers as I, and her feathers will be the only things that will be of any use to you, if she still so chooses to be found by. However, she may not be the same as you found her when you meet again; you can thank your grandfather for that one... ” he stated as he disappeared into the wind.

//End Flashback//

By the time Roland had recounted his tale, it had shocked his family into silence. James and Amber was speechless. Queen Miranda was aware that he had used his first wish on his youngest sister but not the whole particulars. And Sofia, well she became even more curious.

“What about Cedric; did anyone find out anything; and what about the black feathers Dad? Did anyone find out about what to do with them?”

“Sofia, slow down… With Cedric, once he came back on holiday, things got… complicated to say the least; No one ever figured out anything on her disappearance; and we haven't figured out what to do with the feathers yet; so far, people has tried to write letters, use location spells among other attempts with no success; and what's worse once they've been used; the feather disappear… And we don't have many feathers left...”

“Merlin mushrooms, whats this about feathers?” Cedric grumbled as he made it in late to dinner due to the unique oddity of a talking snowman in the hallway with a snow-cloud over its head with the dignitary after double-checking some of his potions before dinner.

“We were talking about her, Sedric.”

“It's Cedric,” he snapped. Sofia noticed a flare of anger in the young sorcerers' eyes and then a softness to his look that she didn't see that often; much like what her birth father used to do when talking about mother before he passed away and what mother used to do when she was talking about father, and later, Roland the Second.

“Huh, you still like her don't you Mr Cedric.”

“WHAT??!?!? That's just presumptuous, preposterous, laughable...” he stuttered in denial.

“Mr Cedric.” She simply stated; only she noticed a carrot seemingly being tossed onto the chair next to her and was that a snow-cloud outside the door?!?!

“Fine; it could have been plausible.... But she was way out of my league.”

“Not that far Cedric; even when we were kids, me and Tilly agreed that if you had asked later on to be married that we would give you two the royal blessing, with or without Father's approval.” Roland stated much to Cedric's surprise.

“Really? It doesn't matter anyways I doubt very highly she'd remember me...”

And, as Cedric and her parents went on into their conversation; unbeknownst to them, far from Enchancia, a woman in a red hood sneezed while preparing for her duties as royal advisor and messenger of the queen, and part-time cook (since the older woman who normally did the cooking for the castle was sick with pneumonia at the moment); in the interim, back in Enchancia, there was a bit of a mix-up about who would go to Enchancia after they found spies in the council who were trying to get the Duke pardoned; so while the queen and her sister was discussing with the council who should go, Olaf decided to go ahead of everyone to say hi to the southern kingdom by way of magic teleporting snowball, much to the chagrin of certain parties who we will either see or see flashbacks about in the next chapter…

“Ouch; Amber, did you throw some ice down my shirt? That was cold” James stammered.

“No and EEEPP!!!! What was that?!?” Amber whined as she accused James of throwing a snowball.

In the meantime, Sofia was startled as she heard a thump, followed by a “oopsie, my bad, excuse me,” and a chair was pulled out.

“Hi, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs… Hi again Sofia; Oh, is that jiggly-wiggly pudding; that stuff is like summer; its fantastic; just like my friend the infamous Tan-Tan…”

Just then, the door to the dining room slammed open and a very irate stranger in a red hood stomped in…

“Rodhette!!”

– End Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please comment below; Constructive criticism is helpful but if you are just here to flame others work; feel free to go elsewhere...


End file.
